Yokai of New Whirlpool
by marshalanime
Summary: The war was over, the dead had been honored, friends had been reunited, and the world was moving towards peace. With Uzushio rebuilt and providing a home for monsters and humans alike who had no were else Naruto's mind wandered towards what he should do from now on. Perhaps a bit of schooling would do him good? Uzukage Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone! Like with some of my other stories I felt that I should give my Naruto/Rosario Vampire crossover another shot now that I've improved as a writer, and so I bring you all this new story! This time around were starting the story off after the end of the shinobi war rather than during the three year time skip, with a few minor tweaks here and there to make the story flow better. The first chapter is short but I think it will work for what's needed.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire)**

Naruto Uzumaki, age fifteen with spiked golden blond hair and distinctive whisker like marks adorning his cheeks. With the end of the Forth Shinobi War slowly fading into memory the world he helped to save was moving into an era of peace. All of the friends he'd made over the years were now moving towards their futures and so too must he.

"Yo, anyone home? Heeellooooooo~!" the blond heard along with the hand waving up and down between his face and the bus window he'd been staring out of. Tilting his head to look behind him Naruto saw the only other passenger riding with him leaning over the back of his seat. Like Naruto he was wearing the aqua green uniform for Yokai Academy though in this guy's case he had added a red bandana to the top of his head that helped to keep his long, unruly brown hair out of his face. This was Kazuki Fukuda and he was as chipper as always with that wide toothy grin of his.

"You've been out of it lately, you know that? Thinking about Uzushio again?" the teen asked before immediately waving his hand about flippantly. "You don't have to worry if that's the case! Thanks to you you'd never be able to tell that the place was full of ruble, scrap mettle, and other broke stuff. It's been rebuilt as the best little country ever!" Kazuki boisterously spouted.

"Nah, that's not it... Mom can handle everything while I'm gone" Naruto responded with a small smile as he turned his attention to the window next to him.

"Hey, hey, I get ya! Your maa's a tough woman, nothing to worry about with her in charge!" Kazuki chirped as he slid to the other side of the seat, bringing himself closer to the window. Flipping his hands up at the wrists the guy went on to say "Now no need to spill the beans all at once, give me a chance to guess what's on the Boss' mind!".

As the teen started to ramble on Naruto returned to his thoughts. 'Yokai Academy, huh? It's been so long...' with memories of the past flittering about in his head the bus entered into a dark tunnel.

Upon reaching the other side of the barrier on the other end of the tunnel the bus came to a stop and the two teens stood to exit the bus. As they walked up the aisle the driver turned to address them. "You prepared for this, son? Yokai is a terrifying place, you might not make it back out" the eeiry looking man remarked.

"If I was going to be scarred off by that then I never would have come here in the first place" Naruto told the man with a smirk, drawing out a creepy chuckle from the guy.

"...Then enjoy your new school live" the man said as he took his cigar out of his mouth for a moment.

Passing by the driver and stepping off the bus Naruto found himself standing in the world created specifically for this academy. Every bit of the landscape seemed fit fir a horror scene, from the murder of crows roosting on the barren trees, to the blood red ocean past the cliff they were standing on, to the haunted mansion looking school buildings that could be scene off in the far distance and the year round autumn chill in the air. The only thing that seemed to differ from the area surrounding them was the girl standing next to the pumpkin headed scarecrow shaped bus stop.

Her brown hair was cut short, just barely reaching her shoulders with a few strands sticking up around her bangs. Her frame was slender with nothing really standing out. Keeping her bag in front of her thighs the girl's eyes darted to the blond and she noticeably relaxed her body. "So... is this really Yokai Academy?" the girls asked while fidgeting a little.

As Naruto was opening his mouth to say something Kazuki popped up beside him and threw his arm around the blond's shoulders, forcing Naruto to lean down ever so slightly. "You bet! Can't find a school like this back in the human world I'll tell ya that!" Kazuki cheered as the bus took off back through the tunnel.

"Hehe hee. Yeah, I noticed..." the girl responded with a nervous chuckle and grin. 'I know Naruto said it'd be perfectly fine if we enrolled here but it's sooooo creepy!' the teen thought to herself as Naruto crapped Kazuki's arm and pulled himself out of his hold.

"All right! All right! We've still gotta long way to the school so let's just-Ghua!?" Naruto was saying as he backed up from Kazuki, only to be slammed into from behind by a bike with an accompanying "OUTTA THE WAY!" from said bikes owner.

"Naruto!/Boss!" the two brunettes shouted with widened eyes as their heads turned to follow the path Naruto and the newcomer took as the tumbled down the path. Running over to see if they could help in any way the two two brunettes quickly came to a stop and seemed to let out sighs of relief when Naruto started to pull himself up with the pink haired cyclist following soon after.

"You really must be out of practice if you let someone blindside ya like that!" Kazuki remarked with a chuckle as his hands came up to rest behind his head, his fingers interlocking with one another. "I know getting Uzushio up in running again is a big deal and all but you can't just ignore your training!" the teen chuckled.

"Ow ow ow, gha. Shut up would ya. It was just an accident" Naruto retorted as he rubbed a small cut on his forehead with his left hand. As for his right hand, the warm, soft feeling under it quickly let him know that he wasn't resting it on the ground. Looking at it's specific location Naruto found that he was feeling up this beauties inner thigh just bellow the end on her plaid skirt.

Hearing a whistle snapped the blond out of his momentary, trans like state and he immediately yanked his arm away. "You're one smooth operator Boss. Already puttn' the moves on her!" Kazuki said with a huge grin while the blond's other companion stood next to Kazuki with an exasperated expression.

Putting on a scowl Naruto was about to make a retort when the pinket started to say something. "...Oh... I'm sorry... I'm anemic... I get a little dizzy sometimes... Are y-you okay?" the pinket said while holding a hand over her upper face, probably due to feeling a bit light headed. It was at this point that the girl finally noticed the cut on Naruto head and the smeared blood surrounding it. "Oh! Blood...!" the pinket blurted out in concern. This got Naruto and Kazuki to actually pay any real attention to the small injury.

"That little thing?" Kazuki asked with a cocked eyebrow as the brunette next to him started to dig around in her bag.

"We should get it cleaned up before it gets infected" the girl said as she pulled a handkerchief from her bag.

"No no...! I'm the one who caused this... let me clean it" the pinket told them as she got out her own handkerchief and leaned over to the blond.

"Hmm, well... if you really want to" the brunette replied as she hesitantly put the piece of cloth back in her bag.

"H-Here" the pinket said as the cloth in her hand came within an inch of the cut, only for her hand to stop as a gasp escaped her. Ignoring the worried questions from the two brunettes as they leaned in to look for what had caused her to gasp the pinket moved closer and closer to the blond as her heart thumped in her chest. "Your blood... I can... smell it... Oh n-no... it's happening again..." the girl breathed out as she fell into his chest.

"Happening? What's happening?!/Is something wrong?!/Come on! We need answers here!" the trio of friends all blurted out.

"I'm sorry... but..." the pinket began as she wrapped her arms around the blond and moved her head up towards his. "You see.. I'm a vampire" the pink haired beauty said just befoe sinking her fangs into the blond's neck.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" the female member of the trio interjected as she quickly moved in and pulled the blond away from vampire. "You said you'd clean his wound! Not give him another one!" the girl shouted as Kazuki burst out laughing behind her, his hands resting over his gut.

"Oh boy! We haven't even reached the school and you've already run into an S-class monster! You've got the best luck in the world Boss!" Kazuki loudly said as his hands slid over to clutch at his sides as tears started to form from the laughter.

With the intake of blood their new vampiric acquaintance's mind was running at full throttle again and she quickly realized how rude she was just now to drink someone's blood without warning. "Oh, I'm so sorry! My name's Moka! Normally I wouldn't do something like that but my anemia was acting up and then with the smell of your blood I just..." Moka started to go on apologizing.

'Yep, this is the Yokai Academy I remember' Naruto thought to himself as he sat there with a wide grin on his face. The next few years were going to be an adventure for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I've got chapter two ready, so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire)**

The first homeroom of the year was underway as the class' homeroom teacher came into the room and walked up to chalkboard with her pointer stick in hand. She seemed rather cheerful in demeanor with glasses and shoulder length blond hair that slightly fanned out at the end and had with two parts on either side of her head that resembled flattened cat ears. Kazuki ended up in a different class though Izumi and Naruto ended up sitting next to each other. Probably good too since she was still getting use to being surrounded by monsters.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know Yokai... is a school for monsters!" Ms. Nekonome said with a cheerful look and her pointer slung over her shoulder. "Now!" the teacher started again as she pointed to a few pre-drawn illustrations on the chalkboard, "Like it or not, human beings run the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of this academy! Living peacefully in the human world! Which brings up rule number one! You will retain your human appearance!". After waiting a brief moment for the information to sink in the teacher asked "Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise please don't reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students!".

It was all simple enough to understand, though that didn't stop some students from disagreeing. "But ma'am, can't we just eat all the humans? I could start with the cute girls" a platinum blond who's looks screams delinquent asked with a cocky glint in his eye.

Naruto would've just ignored the guy but out of the corner of his eye he could see how unnerved his comment made Izumi. The poor girl was shivering and holding her head down. He'd promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her while she was here but this guy wasn't helping her to feel safe. Seeing as the delinquent was sitting right in front of him Naruto decided to get his attention with a solid kick to the back of the chair.

One moment Ms. Nekonome was explaining to the platinum blond and the rest of the class that Human's could never find this academy and the next had the class' attention drawn to the delinquent's seat as he just barely kept his face from slamming into the desk after Naruto's kick. As several of the other students started to lightly chuckle at the situation the platinum blond stood up, nearly knocking his chair to the floor as he did so. Turning around Naruto could see he was pissed, though tht didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"The hell do you think your doing? You looking to die that quickly?" the large teen asked as he glared down at the blond with a sneer.

"Hm? You talking to me?" Naruto asked, pretending that he'd been ignoring the man this whole time as he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head. This only served to aggravate the man further.

"Why you little-!" the teen growled out as he brought his fist back to slam into Naruto's face as Ms. Nekonome frantically tried to calm everyone down when the door slid open, accompanied by a girl's voice. "I got lost in the halls after the ceremony and... Sorry I'm late" Moka apologized as she entered the classroom, and upon her entrance the violent situation they were all in dissipated as all the students started to gawk at her.

"Wh-Who is that?"

"That silky hair...! Those huge eyes...!"

"So... pretty... It can't be a disguise... she's just too... too..."

"BEAUTIFUL!"

"My entire life is suddenly worthwhile!"

The whole class erupted into cheers as Ms. Nekonome directed her to an empty seat, grateful that her students weren't going to get into a fight during their first homeroom.

Leaning to the side to look around the distracted teen holding his fist up Naruto'e eyes met Moka's, and after a very brief pause as the two recognized each other Moka rushed over to the blond and wrapped her arms around him. "It's you Naruto! Oh, I'm so happy we're in the same class!" the pinket happily said as she hugged the blond, completely oblivious to the class bursting out with even more questions about this blond. First he goes and picks a fight without warning and now the hot girl was embarrassing him? What the hell was going on in the world?

"Um, hi... Moka..." Izumi hesitantly said as she shakily held up a hand for a small wave. Currently the girl was struggling between the urge to blend into the crowd and not stand out and the desire to let the pinket know that she was in the same class too. Ultimately her desire to hang out with her new friend won over her survival tactic.

"Hm? Izumi...?" Moka said as she loosened her hols on Naruto and looked over her shoulder. Save to say her mood improved even more upon learning that she would be in the same class as not one, but two of her new friends.

The moment homeroom was over Moka had grabbed both Naruto and Izumi and drug them off to explore the school, wrapping her arms around theirs with Naruto on her left and Izumi on her right. Given that this was the first day of a new school year the first years were given the morning classes off so they could get use to the school's layout and Moka intended to take full advantage of that and spent it with her new friends.

As Moka pulled the trio through the halls and happily pointing out anything she liked they kept attracting the attention of everyone around them. Well, Naruto and Moka garnered most of the attention while Izumi seemed to just be along for the ride. Eventually though someone stepped out into the fray rather than stand off to the side and stare on with jealousy.

"You are cute. Moka, isn't it? My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it" the platinum blond from early introduced himself as he stepped out in front of them. To Naruto's slight curiosity some of the on looking students gasped when they heard his name. This guy must have done something to get a response like that. Fortunately he wouldn't have to do any digging to find out what as a few of those same students began to talk in hushed whispers about how this guy caused a bit of trouble back in the human world and was forced to come here rather than attending another human school.

As Izumi moved slightly behind Moka Saizo went on. "What I want to know is..." the delinquent said as he reached out and grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt, lifting him off the ground as he continued. "What's a girl like you doing with a thing like this?" Saizo questioned the girl as Naruto glared at him. To be honest, Naruto was really tempted to kick this guy's ass right here and now.

As Moka and Izumi looked on in concern a new voice entered the conversation, "That 'thing' you're so carelessly holding is Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. I highly recommend putting him down before you get hurt".

"Huh?" Saizo intoned as he, along with the others, looked behind him to see who had interjected. Standing a short distance off with her arms folded over her moderately sized B-cups was a rather tall upperclassman with short, shaggy dull grey hair, angular features, and a hard expression directed at Saizo Komiya.

"Uzu... kage...?" Saizo questioned with a confused look as he tried to recall where he'd heard tht before, and when he did his eyes widened and his head jerked back around to glare at the blond. "This scrawny nobody!? This is suppose to be that powerhouse!? Don't make me laug-GIAA!" Saizo was shouting with disdain, his grip on his shirt tightening, when Naruto's right foot connected with his chin.

"Don't say you weren't warned" Naruto told the guy with a smirk as he fell back onto his feet and Saizo went tumbling backwards with a split lip and cracked jaw.

"Naruto!" Moka/Izumi called out as they came to his side. Meanwhile, as Saizo was busy cursing and holding his injury, the students who'd been watching started to gossip among themselves.

"She said Uzukage, Right? Right?!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I heard that guy's suppose to be one of the strongest guy's out there"

"One of the strongest? Dude! He's suppose to be unbeatable!"

"What's a guy like that doing here anyway? I thought he was busy ruling some kind of island city"

"Shh! Quiet you idiot! Are you trying to draw his attention!?"

"Damn! No wonder tat total babe is hanging off his arm"

"Lucky bastard!"

As Naruto heard the gossip train going his grin died down and a small sigh escaped his lips. "So much for keeping a low profile at first" Naruto breathed out almost inaudibly, though it did get a concerned look out of Moka when she heard it.

"Lord Uzukage" the grey haired upper classman addressed the blond as she walked up to him, coming to a stop directly in front of him. "I'll handle things from here. You should go" the woman told him, the same cold look she'd been giving Saizo now directed at him.

"Ah, right..." Naruto said with a bit of a nervous expression as he took hold of Moka and Izumi's hands. "Thanks Aimi!" Naruto called out as he turned and took off with his two friends in tow.

As she watched the trio take off Aimi's expression softened ever so slightly. "You weren't suppose to come here..." the woman whispered to herself.

Word of Saizo getting his ass handed to him by this mysterious Uzukage who's enrolled at Yokai. Judging by what he overheard as him the others continued to explore the school it was easy for Naruto to tell that a lot of false information had already muddied the truth. That was too be expected, especially since there wasn't a lot of information on him floating around the school in the first place. For now he could still wander the halls without being recognized since no one seemed to have a clear cut description of him yet. So he was still getting looks of envy from most of the male students simply because he was with Moka.

With most of the school proper explored the next obvious option for the trio was to check out the dorm they'd be staying in for the next few years of their lives. Though Izumi walked closely next to Naruto the whole way there given how creeped out the barren trees and tombstones made her. Unfortunately the appearance of the dormitory wasn't making her feel any more welcome that the rest of the school's motif did. The place looked like a run down apartment complex surrounded by more barren trees and tomestones.

"Are you all right Izumi? You look so pale" Moka asked the trembling girl as she clung to Naruto's arm for support.

"N-Not really" the teen admitted as she tried her best to put on a smile.

"Do you have an upset tummy? I know that always gets me down" Moka asked, completely missing the obvious despite her good intentions.

"No, n-no it's not that!" Izumi blurted out as she waved off the suggestion. Moka seemed so overjoyed at everything that admitting the same things terrified her to no end was a bit of a challenge for the brunette.

"If that's not it then... what is...?" Moka asked as she pressed a finger against her cheek in thought. She probably didn't intend for it to come of as cute but it was rather adorable.

Seeing Izumi nervously fidget under Moka's concern Naruto figured that he should try saying something. "Sorry, Moka, you see the thing is... Izumi here is from the human world. So she's still getting use to how Yokai looks" Naruto said with a big grin as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. This got the two girls with him to jump in surprise for differing reasons.

'Wh-What are you doing!? I'll be killed if anyone finds out I'm human!' Izumi mentally screamed as she did her best to shrink down into nothingness.

"You grew up in the human world? That must have been horrible!" Moka burst out as she moved in closer to Izumi and pulled her hands into her own. Through all of this both Naruto and Izumi's eyes widened at her outburst. "Just going to middle school in the human world was so tough. I can't even imagine what you had to go through living with human's your whole live!" Moka said as tears started to well up for the pain she imagined Izumi must have gone through.

"...M-Moka...?" Izumi got out as she continued to stare at the pinket in bewilderment, both her and Moka's hands trembling, one out of anger and concern and one out of fear and confusion. "Do you..." Izumi began as she looked down at the ground, fearing the answer she'd get from the coming question, "...hate humans?".

"Yes, I do! Human's are cold and uncaring! The whole time I went to middle school I felt like I was nothing, that I didn't deserve to exist! That's why..." Moka answered without hesitation, though her voice started to quiver and her trembling got worse as she went on. "That's why being here with you two is so much fun. For once I can finally make some friends, because we're all monsters here" Moka said after calming herself down slightly and giving her two friends a warm, heartfelt smile.

In spite of that though the two of them were left with a pit in their stomachs after hearing what she just said. If she new, would she hate them as well?

Before Moka could note the tense atmosphere between them Naruto clasped his own hand over theirs. "Okay, we should probably get back to the school soon. We still have afternoon classes ya know?" Naruto reminded them with a wide grin before pulling his hand back and heading back towards the academy.

"Y-Yeah..." Izumi lifelessly said as she gently pulled her hands away from Moka's and followed after the blond.

As for Moka, something didn't feel right to her. They were all having fun just a few moments ago but now... did she do something to upset them? Regardless she too fell into step behind the blond as they made their way back to the school building.

After classes for the day came to an end Ms. Nekonome had Moka stay behind as everyone else left. First day excuses aside, Moka was still late to homeroom. As punishment the teacher asked her to clean up the classroom. Moka wanted to head back to the dorm with the others but rules were rules and she wasn't going to be let off with a slap on the wrists.

The cleaning itself wasn't difficult and mostly involved dusting but the building was still empty by the time she finished up. Though perhaps if she hurried she could still spend some time with Naruto and Izumi before they had to return to their rooms.

As the pinket hurried through the halls her ears happened to catch something from one of the empty classrooms.

"How could you let this happen!? You were suppose to stop him!"

"I know, I know already but you know how he gets when his mind is set on something"

"That's no excuse!"

It sounded like an argument, yet Moka had heard these voices before. She new it was wrong to listen to other people's conversations but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Creeping up to the creaked open door Moka peered inside to see if she could see anything. It might not have been the best angle but she managed to see two people inside. The one sitting with his legs crossed on a desk was Kazuki, the guy that was with Naruto and Izumi that morning while the one standing with her back to the window next to the desk was the girl they met in the hall, Aimi. It was clear that Aimi was chewing Kazuki out over something.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to have Lord Uzukage here? Because I don't think you do!" Aimi barked at the brunette as she glared at him with venom in her narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on, you're paranoid" Kazuki said as he threw his hands up. "Even without Kurama's chakra flowing in him the Boss is one seriously powerful dude! And even if he needs a little tailed beast boost Kurama's working here as an assistant P.E. teach anyway. One simple visit to the big furball and we got ourselves a golden Boss again" Kazuki told the older teen, though she only seemed to get annoyed with this as a vein threatened to burst above her left eye.

"You dimwit!" the girl shouted, causing Kazuki to flinch as her monstrous energy spiked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Easy now! You know I'm not very durable! Even when you pull your punches I get broken bones!" Kazuki blurted out as he raised his hands in defense and leaned back, nearly falling off the desk as he did so.

Taking a deep breath Aimi's energy faded slightly before she let out a breath while rubbing her forehead. "Even if Kurama was by his side at all times it doesn't matter. If the wrong people find out that he's human then someone will get hurt, or die!" Aimi told the slightly cowering monster before her when something clicked in her. Nearly on reflex her right arm shot up towards the doorway as it seemed to shift just under the skin. Faster than the human eye could track, something, shot forth from her outstretched hand and blew apart the wooden door.

Briskly walking over to the now splintered door-frame Aimi looked over the immediate area for a trace of what ever it was that set her off, but... nothing.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell man? Are you trying to look like a syco or something?" Kazuki shouted as he bolted the the older teen's side.

Raising her right hand, now that it had resumed a normal human form, Aimi ran her fingers through some hair around her right ear. "You didn't hear anything? Anything at all?" Aimi asked the guy.

"See? What did I tell ya? Paranoid!" Kazuki animatedly said as he pointed at the girl.

"Fe, fine. We'll talk about this later" Aimi breathed out as she folded her arms over her chest and started to head down the hallway.

"What!?" Kazuki blurted out before standing still for a moment. Shaking his head the man quickly took off after the girl. "Oh no you don't! You're not leaving the moment I get a leg up in this!" the teen said as their voices faded into the distance.

At the very end of the hallway Moka sat around the corner with her knees clutched to her chest. 'It can't be true... Naruto isn't... he can't be' Moka thought to herself as she just sat there and hugged her legs close.


End file.
